Night
by LucyHeartfilia.Kitty
Summary: And again One Shot :3 happy reading


''NAMİ-SWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! ROBİN CWHAAAAAAAAAAAAN! YEMEK HAZIIIRRR!''

Nami Sanjinin sesini duyduğu gibi haritalarını masanın üzerinde bırakıp yukarı çıkar.

''ve siz pislikler. hemen yemeğin başına.''

''ET ET ET! ET İSTİYORUM!''

Luffy önünden ışık hızıyla geçer. hemen ardından Robin elinde okumaya devam ettiği kitabıyla mutfağa geç en sonunda mutfağa gelir ve masaya oturur.

''Günaydın.''

Robin : Rotacı-hanım. bugün erken kalktınız gibi uyandığımda sizi çalışırken görmüştüm.

Nami : ah Robin-san eğer rahatsız ettiysem üzgünüm geçtiğimiz yerlerin haritasını bitirmeye çalışıyordum.

Robin : Anlıyorum. 2 yıl boyunca hiç eski halinden Ödün vermemişsin Rotacı-san.

Nami : *gülümser*

Sanji : AHHHHHH NAMİ-SWAN YORGUN KEN BİLE ÇOK GÜZEL.. KAWAİİİİİİİİİİİİİİİİ ! *robinin yanına gelir* Matmazel. buyrun sabah kahveniz.

Robin : aha teşekkürler aşçı-kun.

Nami : Günaydın kaptan!

Luffy : *eti yerken göz ucuyla bakar* Ioii Güanay*hup*dıabahdn

Nami :oi oi..ağzın doluyken artık Konuşmayı daha kesemedinmi? 20 yaşındasın sen -_-

Luffy : *elindekini bırakır* Gomen ._. ..

Usopp & Chopper : YEMEEKK!

Sanji : oturun aptallar. bu arada zoro nerede?

*herkes dışarıyı gösterir*

Sanji :YEMEK SAATİNDE!

Zoro : ZzZ...

*Yemekten sonra yavaş yavaş masadan kalkarlar*

Nami :oi luffy!

Luffy : ha o.O?

Nami :konuşalımmı?

Luffy : olur ^-^

*dışarı çıkarlar*

(burda 17yi açın işte :D )

Luffy : sorun nedir nami?

Nami *demirlere yaslanır* 2 yıldan sonra ilk yemeğimiz ^-^ seninle yemek yemeyi özlemişim.

Luffy : evet! bende sizinle yemeyi özlemişim :3

Nami : (sizinle mi -_- ) Anooo..bende bir değişiklik görüyor musun?

Luffy : ne gibi?

Nami : görünüş olarak?

Luffy: *bakmaya başlar* ah evet saçların uzamış. bide giyim tarzını değiştirmişsin.

Nami : başka?

Lufy : bu kadar ^^

Nami : ...yani beni özlemedin mi?

Luffy : bunuda nereden çıkardın? hepinizi ö tayfamı kendi nakamalarımı tabikide özleyeceğim.

Nami : ama birisini daha fazla özlemeliydin!

Luffy : neden o.o

Nami : çünkü..ç-çünkü...birdakika sen eğitimde hancockla mı beraberdin?

Luffy : EVET! beni hergün çok iyi karşıladı. Hamcock gerçekten iyi birisi! çok kaliteli etleri var.*ağzı sulanır*

Nami : peki o güzel mi?

Luffy : hmm...*düşünmee başlar* iyi birisi ama hiç dikkat etmemiştim. sanırım güzel.

Nami : peki ben?

Luffy : neden sürekli bunu sorup duruyorsun?

Nami : hayır sormadım ilk kez soruyorum.

Luffy : hayır dolaylı yoldan ikinci kere soruyorsun

Nami : 1 ha 2 ne farkdiyor!

Luffy : neden bunun üzerinde çok düşünüyorsun. *elini tutar* tamam cevabım evet. güzelsin. gördüğüm en güzel kadınlardan birisisin.

Nami : En güzel kadınlar?

Luffy : şey bir çok kadın gördüm o.o ..içlerinden güzelde vardır.

Nami : NEDEN ONLARLA BENİ BİR TUTUYORSUN!

Luffy : nami..sen neden benim bu konudaki düşüncemi sorup duruyorsun. güzelsin işte daha ne!

Nami : *luffynin sesinin yükselmesine biraz şaşırıp duraklar* B-ben..bilmiyorum.

Luffy : tamam. üzgünüm heyecana kapıldım. sana bağırdığım için üzgünüm. gidiyorum. *koşarak erkeklerin odasına gider*

Nami : ne aptalım. bi aptalı bu kadar sıkıştırmamalıydım...

*denize bakar*

Nami : ama neden ...köşeye sıkışmış olan benmişim gibi hissediyorum? ..tanrım.. gerçekten ben ona...*kızarır*

*Akşam*

Luffy : bugün Gözcü benim!YEHUUUUUUU!

Chopper : eğer bi şey olursa hemen haber verirsin değil mi lufy?

Nami : emin ol choppa Luffy eğer bi savaş kokusu alırsa herkesi aynı anda uyandırabilecek yeteneğe sahip.

Robin : ıhmm haklısı eğer Boğazına birşey kaçıpta suya düşmezse. *robin negatif düşünce mod : on *

Usopp : ahaha...k-komik..

Franky : ben kanalları onarmaya gidiyorum 3. de sorun çıkmış.bu haftada SUPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAA franky var!

Zoro :Oİ! BURADA UYUMAYA ÇALIŞIYORUZ!

Sanji : bende akşamdan hazırlamam gereken bir kaç şey var. mutfakta olacağım. İyi geceler.

Luffy : YATIN ARTIK!

Brook : kulaklarım patlayacaktı...dur biraz ama kulağım yok YOHOHOHOHOHOHO!

Nami : Brokku -.-

Brook : leydim..külodunuzu görmeme izin verirmisiniz?

Nami : SANKİ GÖSTERİRMİŞİM GİBİ!* yumruğu çakar*

herkes yavaş yavaş odalara çekilir.

Nami geri dönüp Luffyi izlemeye başlar.

Luffy : Düşman düşman düşman hayır o bir kuşmuş ama izleyen bir kuş olabilir. düşman düşman düşman DÜŞMAN! neredesinz kahrolası! -_-

Nami : s-sen ne yapıyorsun baka?

Luffy : *arkasını döner*Nami? uyumaya gitmemişmiydin?

Nami : Gözcümüz kaptanımız olunca içim elvermedi. bende seni gözlemeye geldim.

Luffy : Ha peki. üşümezmisin?

Nami : hayır.

Luffy : *tekrar denize döner*

Nami : *elindeki son şişeyide kafasına diker* (ya şimdi ya hiç Nami.)

Luffy :Hava bugün az esiyor.

Nami : evet doğu tarafında sağanak var oradan gelen bulutlar buradaki havayı etkiliyor.

Luffy : vaay demek artık başka yerlerdeki hava durumunuda öğrenebiliyorsun SUGGEEİİİ! işte bizim rotacımızdanda bu beklenir!

Nami : tekrar bizim diyorsun. Ben senin rotacın değil miym kaptan?*yaklaşır* artık yeter. sen gerçekten kıt beyinli bir salaksın!

Luffy : ha ne? *namiye dönmesiyle nami boynuna kollarını dolayıp tahtalara yapıştırır* O-oiii Nami ne yapıyorsun?!

Nami : senden nefret ediyorum! bencilsin! aptalsın! ULTRA APTALSIN!

Luffy : Oİİ! nee - Nami birden öper- mmmm!

Naminin bu hareketine Luffy gözleri faltaşı gibi açık bi şekilde Namiyi itmeye çalışarak karşı sonunda Nami Luffyi bırakır.

Luffy : EHHH SEN ..AZ ÖNCE...NE YAPTIN!

Nami : Üzgünüm kendime hakim olamadım.

Luffy : s-sen Sarhoşmusun?

Nami : hayır.

Luffy : ama ama ama sen ama az önce.. beni ö-öö-ö-ö-ö-ptün!

Nami : vee?

Luffy : vee...*kızarır*

Nami : dur biraz başka biriyle öpüşmedin dimi?

Luffy : hayır o.O

Nami : o zaman senin ilk öpücüğünü çalmış oluyorum değil mi :3 *gülümser*

Luffy : ç-çaldın mı..*düşünür* HEEYY GERİ VER!

Nami : BAKA GERİ VERİLECEK BİR ŞEY DEĞİL! hem sende benimkini aldın.

Luffy : hayır *ceplerini yoklar* almadım.

Nami : *facepalm* off tanrım..

Luffy : *şapkasını çıkarır* Ne Nami.

Nami : efendim?

Luffy : o zaman ödeştik sanırım. *şapkayı naminin başına geçirir* değil mi?

Nami : kızarır* S-sanırım..

Luffy : *dinler* Sanji geliyor.

Nami : *tekrar luffye sarılır*

Luffy :NAMİ! ama Sanji-

Nami : sanjiden hayatını mahvedecek tekmeyi yemek istemiyorsan beni görmesini engellemelisin. ve seni bırakmayacağım.

Luffy : *sanjinin gölgesinin kapının arkasından güverteye vurduğunu farkeder* (Ne yapıcam ne yapıcam?) *naminin belinden tutup sırtını yasladığı yere oturtmak için döner ve namiyi oturdur . Sanjinin açtığı kapının hemen önünde sırtı dönük bir şekilde durur*

Sanji : oi baka. yemekleri hazırladım. sakın yemeye yatıyorum. iyi nöbetler.

Luffy : ...

Sanji :sana iyi nöbetler dedim.

Luffy : i-iyi nöbetler.

Sanji : neyin var senin hastalandın mı yoksa?

Tam bu sırada nami luffynin göğsündeki X şeklindeki yara izini yalamaya başlar

luffy o anda ayak parmağından tüm vücuduna kadar heryeri ürperir

Luffy : HAYIR İYİYİM!

Sanji :garipsin kaptan. hemde çok. herneyse ben gittim. Eğer kötü hissedersen doktorumuz dibimizde.

Luffy : TAMAM! SAĞOL!

sanji ortadan kaybolana kadar o şekilde durur ve gittikten sonra Naminin başındaki şapkayı kaldırıp Naminin sinsi gülüşüyle karşılaşır

tek gözünü kısıp sinirden titreyerek konuşur

Luffy : OIII NAMİİ! S-sen NE YAPTIĞINI ..Sanıyorsun! eğer farketseydii..!

Nami :*dil çıkartıp göz kırpar* ama farketmedi değilmi. ehehe

Luffy : neden bunu yapıyorsun.

Nami : çünkü sana kızgınım. yere atlar ve luffyi bırakır*

Luffy : sana ne yaptım ben?

Nami :aptal mısın sen?

Luffy : ha?

Nami : ..senden hoşlanmıyorum! hiç değişmiyorsun! *tam gidecekken luffy çekip tahtalara geir yaslar*

Luffy : sana ne yaptım ? *yüzüne bakar ve gözlerinin dolduğunu farkeder* Nami? sen ne-

Nami : bırak beni.

Luffy : güzel. iyi. *elini gevşetir* git. ama bu sabah sorduğun sorular.

Nami : *tam gidecekken durur* Sorduğum sorular?

Luffy : onları ikinci kez düşündüm. üzgünüm ani cevap verdim. sanırım sen..gördüğüm tek güzelsin.

Nami : *komple kızarır* N-ne?

Luffy : evet doğru. . ayrıca en zeki en cimri en paragöz en büyük göğüslü en büyük kalçalı ve en komiğisinde.

Nami : ..teorik olarak yarısı neredeyse olumlu bir iltifattı..teşekkürler*iki adım atar*

Luffy : ama sözümü bitirmemiştim.

Nami : hangi sözü?

Luffy : *geri çeker* az önce beni öptün.

Nami : ü-üzgünüm.

Luffy : seni affetmiyorum. bedelini öde.100.000 ß

Nami : ne? ama o benim biçtiğim fiyat!

Luffy : o zaman..*düşünmeye başladı* üç katı!

Nami : ODA BENİM!

Luffy : ama fiyattan bahsetmemiştim.

Nami : n-ne..yani sen..

Luffy : öp beni nami T_T

Nami : (lanet olası bu çocuk...) *Yaklaşır ve gözlerini kapatır ve ayak uçlarında havaya kalkıp ellerini luffynin göğsüne dayar*

Luffy : hiç uzamamışsın.

Nami : kes sesini. şuan ortamın havasını bozuyosun.

Luffy : shishishi.

Nami : *ve öper aynı şekilde Luffyde öpüşüne bi şekilde karşılık vermeye çalışır* (gördüğüm en saf ve en şirin çocuk)

_End..._

**i hope you're like ^.^**


End file.
